Bring Me To Life
by Dreamseer VeeTee
Summary: Hiei/Kurama. One shot. Hiei is injuried, and who comes to his rescue? Songfic.


                Disclaimer's Note: Don't own YuYu Hakusho or the song Bring Me to Life by Evanesence.

            Hiei tore through the woods, pain engulfing his heart as he ran.  Once again he had blundered while trying to confess his true feelings.

_            Like open doors_

_            Leading you into my court_

He was at his wit's ends now.  He didn't know what to do. He loved Kurama beyond belief, but every time he tried to tell the other demon that all he could see was the innocence he was tearing from Kurama. The red-haired demon was so gentle... and Hiei was so rough and crude.

            _where I've become so numb?_

_            Without a soul;_

Hiei suddenly stopped running in the middle of the woods, with only his growing pain for company.  He clenched his fists and gritted his teeth as he thought of that look in Kurama's eyes.  The one of all knowing, with sympathy shining brightly along with it.

_            My spirit's sleeping somewhere cold,_

_            until you find it there and bring it back home._

"Hiei!" a voice suddenly thundered throughout the forest.

            Hiei spun quickly, his hand on his sword, but it was too late.  Claws came slashing down his back, ripping skin and cloth alike.  Hiei let out a scream of pain as his knees gave out, and he tumbled to the ground.

            "My claws are laced with venom.  Have a long painful death." the deep voice roared at him, laughing.

            _Wake me up._

_            Wake me up inside._

Already Hiei's eyesight and was beginning to grow dim, and his breaths were coming in ragged gasps.

            "I'm sorry I never got to tell you that I do love you Kurama..."

            Then he blacked out.

_            I can't wake up._

_            Wake me up inside._

Kurama hurried through the woods, his thoughts filled with Hiei.  The other demon had rushed off after trying to tell him something.  In all honesty, Kurama knew what Hiei had wanted to tell him...

_            Save me._

_            Call my name and save me from the dark._

            And he wished more then anything that Hiei would have finished telling him.  Because then Kurama could have told Hiei how much he loved him.

_            Wake me up._

_            Bid my blood to run._

"Hiei!" Kurama called desperately into the forest surrounding him but there was no answer.

            Kurama began to walk faster, when he saw a body lying in a clearing a little in front of him. He sped up, praying it wasn't Hiei.

_            I can't wake up_

_            Before I come undone._

            Kurama shut his eyes as he knelt next to Hiei.  There were five long gashes that were turning a nasty shade of green running down his back.

            "Oh Hiei..." Kurama whispered.

            Gently he picked up the shorter demon, who didn't stir at all.

_            Save me._

_            Save me from the nothing I've become._

Kurama reached the home they were staying at as fast as he could, before he lay Hiei down on the bed, and began to wash out the wounds, examining the poison that was now coursing through his love's veins.

            "Don't die Hiei..." Kurama whispered, lying his head down on Hiei's chest.

_            Now that I know what I'm without_

_            you can't just leave me._

It felt like his body was on fire. Every part of him ached.  Hiei groaned as he opened his eyes a little.  To his shock, Kurama was asleep next to him.  His head was resting lightly on Hiei's chest, and his hand was interlaced into Hiei's.

            _Breathe into me and make me real._

_            Bring me to life._

"Kurama?" Hiei whispered in an extremely hoarse voice.

            Kurama's eyes opened a little bit, and a smile flitted across his face.

            "You're alive..." he whispered.

_            Bring me to life_

_            I've been living a lie_

"Of course I'm alive." Hiei said.

            Kurama lifted his head, but still held Hiei's hand.

            Hiei tried to sit, but Kurama pushed him back onto the bed.

            "You're still too weak, rest." he ordered.

_            There's nothing inside._

_            Bring me to life._

"I don't understand." Hiei finally spoke.  "How did you find me?"

            "I followed you." Kurama answered. "I wanted you to finish what you were saying."      

            Hiei glanced up at Kurama. He couldn't mean...

            "It doesn't matter. It wasn't anything important." Hiei answered, turning away.

_            Frozen inside without your touch,_

_            without your loving, darling._

"Oh..." Kurama answered, letting the silence hang in the air. "Then I need to tell you something Hiei."

            Hiei turned back and looked Kurama in the eye.

            "I love you Hiei."

            _Only you are the life among the dead._

_            All of this sight_

Hiei's eyes widened slightly.

            "W-What?"

            "I love you Hiei." Kurama whispered, smiling.

_            I can't believe I couldn't see_

_            Kept in the dark_

"Kurama..." Hiei's voice broke.  "I love you too."

            "I know..." Kurama answered smiling, as he leaned over the bed and kissed Hiei gently on the lips.

            _but you were right there in front of me_

_            I've been sleeping for a thousand years it seems._

Hiei laced his free hand into Kurama's hair, as he enjoyed the simple, but sweet kiss.

            "Don't ever me leave me okay?" Hiei whispered, when Kurama broke apart.

_            I've got to open my eyes to everything._

_            Without a thought_

Kurama smiled at Hiei, and then slipped into the bed with him.

            "I won't ever leave you Hiei." Kurama whispered as he kissed him gently again.

_            Without a voice._

_            Without a soul._

_            Don't let me die here._

_            There must be something more._

Kurama snuggled gently up against Hiei, who put his arms around the other demon.

            "I love you Hiei."

            "I love you too Kurama."

_            Bring me to life._

_            Bring me to life._

_            I've been living a lie._

_            There's nothing inside._

_            Bring me to life._

Author's Note: My first Kurama/Hiei. What do you think? Review or email at vegetaztwin@hotmail.com


End file.
